Ángel Sangriento
by Mr.Ghoul
Summary: La vida de Kaneki ken tiene mucho secretos que talvez no todos sus amigos saben, cosas que no imaginaban como personas que conoció y personas que perdió, tal vez Rize Kamishiro no fue el primer ghoul que conoció... Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg ,Violación,Sobrenatural y un poco de OC
1. El comienzo de una de tantas tragedias

**Esa historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg , Violación, Sobrenatural y un poco de OC**

**Resumen (Completo): La vida de Kaneki ken tiene mucho secretos que talvez no todos sus amigos saben, cosas que no imaginaban como personas que conoció y personas que perdió, tal vez Rize Kamishiro no fue el primer ghoul que conoció, y después convertirse en un medio ghoul, ¿de verdad no sabía cómo usar su kagune? ¿Y qué pasa con esos tulipanes? tienen algo más que esconder, y que tiene de especial la voz de Kaneki, ¿Qué es lo que escónde la vida Kaneki?**

**Parejas: indefinido, posible Hide x Kaneki o Tsukiyama x Kaneki a no ser...**

**Esta es mi primera historia **_**Tokyo ghoul**_** así que mis disculpas por si los personajes son OC, no he leído el manga solo he visto el anime así que si se desvía de la historia original quedan avisados**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ****ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida**_

_**Prologo: El comienzo de una de tantas tragedias**_

Dolor, pánico, repugnancia, odio es lo que sentía en este momento nunca en su vida se sintió más ultrajado y humillado. Cada fibra de su cuerpo se sentía entumecida sin embargo aún podía sentir el dolor y lo único que podía hacer era llorar y gritar, pronto los gritos se convirtieron en suplicas desgarradoras que solo llegaron a oídos sordos.

Aun podía oír los gritos de éxtasis de aquella persona, de aquella persona que odiaría con toda su alma por el resto de su vida si es que sobrevivía de esta tortura.

Simplemente quería vomitar al sentir esas manos grandes y asperas que recorrían su cuerpo con lujuria… se sentía completamente sucio. Y llego a la pregunta ¿Por qué yo? Porque a él siempre le tenían que pasar cosas como estas, si antes les tenía miedo a esos seres por no llamarlos _'monstruos',_ ahora les tenía terror, pero sobre todo odio, pues uno de esos 'monstruos' le estaba robando algo que los seres humanos denominaban especial y que debe perder con la persona que más amaba, si era su virginidad, pero no, no la estaba perdiendo con esa persona supuestamente especial, si no, estaba siendo robada por ese monstruo, un ghoul.

Sentía como la boca de él ghoul mordía así arrancando un nuevo pedazo de su piel y con cada trozo que ingería el ghoul gemía cada vez más fuerte después de cada bocado que daba.

La sangre escurría así manchando todo su cuerpo; no había parte de cuerpo que no estuviera manchada de sangre, con moretones o simplemente su piel ya había sido arrancada de su sitio. Quería escapar pero… ¿Cómo? No había escapatoria, no podía luchar pues el ghoul era sin dudar mucho más fuerte y que además estaba teniendo un fuerte control sobre él.

Las estocadas eran cada vez más fuertes y podía sentir nuevamente como más sangre escurría de su entrada, pues como lo había esperado, el ghoul no fue gentil y lo había penetrado sin ninguna preparación.

Por si todo lo anterior fuera poco; sentía en su estómago una extraña y dolorosa sensación, y en su espalda baja como si estuvieron clavando clavos ardiendo cada vez que el ghoul daba una estocada, y cada vez se hacían más fuertes y rápidas, el dolor en su espalda se iba intensificando.

Ahora estaba gritando cada vez más fuerte.

"¡Magnifico!, sigue gritando así por mí, ¡Ya lo tengo! Ya sé que es lo que te hará gritar mucho más fuerte" dicho esto los ojos del ghoul se llenaron de total hambre y lujuria.

El simplemente no entendía a que se refería, pero inmediatamente entendió cuando el ghoul con su kagune atravesó su espalda hasta salir del otro lado justo en medio de su pecho; al sentir como su sangre y el kagune del ghoul se juntaban sintió una extraña sensación que recorrió todos su cuerpo, pero no era exactamente dolor, era algo más…, pero realmente no le presto mucha atención, pues estaba ocupado destrozando su garganta con cada grito que salía de su boca.

"¡Magnifico! , eres como una trágica canción, eres como un ángel sangriento, eres tan trágicamente hermoso" dicho esto las estoadas fueron cada vez más fuerte, llegando así que el ghoul 'terminara' dentro de él; sentía como el semen del ghoul se alojaba en su entrada, se sentía totalmente asqueado, y la misma sensación que había sentido antes se hizo presente, pero mucho más fuerte ,después de eso no sabía lo que estaba pasando todo era tan confuso, solo sentía un ardor en su espalda , como si de repente hubiera estallado en llamas, sentía como de repente algo salía de su espalda .Ahora ya no eran solo sus gritos los que se escuchaban, ran tambien era los del ghoul que suplicaba que parara, pero parar… ¿de qué? Realmente no entendía nada, todo era tan difuso;

Sentía como sangre manchaba todo su cuerpo desnudo, y de algo estaba seguro… no era su sangre, en ese momento no supo que es lo que paso exactamente esa noche de verano.

**N/A: Bueno espero que le haya gustado, hice este fanfic pues porque solo enconte tres fic de Tokyo ghoul que tenían mpreg y me gusta mucho el mpreg decidí hacer este fanfic y agregar uno más a lista, por favor díganme que les pareció, que faltas de ortografía tengo jejej XD **

**Tratare de actualizar una vez por semana pues mi computadora no puede entrar a internet ( por X razón) y estoy usando la de mi hermana y bueno ustedes díganme que pareja quieren que sea pero aun no decidan definitivamente, dejen que avance un poco la historia que se va a poner buena :P, sino porque aún no saben exactamente lo que pasar después con ciertos personajes y lo que refiero son relaciones amistosa de cómo se conocieron y bla bla bla, pues lo hare diferente a como lo es en la historia original.**

**Así que nada, díganme que piensan y espero leernos luego.**

**Sayonara ~**


	2. Ni el comienzo, ni el fin

**Esa historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg , Violación, Sobrenatural y un poco de OC.**

**Resumen : La vida de Kaneki ken tiene mucho secretos que talvez no todos sus amigos saben, cosas que no imaginaban como personas que conoció y personas que perdió, tal vez Rize Kamishiro no fue el primer ghoul que conoció.**

**PAREJAS: indefinido, Posible Ocultar x Kaneka Kaneka x Tsukiyama de un no ser ...**

**Esta es mi primera historia ****_Tokyo ghoul _****así que mis disculpas por si los personajes son OC.**

**He estado leyendo el manga para así poder tener algo más de coherencia en el fanfic.**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de****ortografía**

**_Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida._**

**_No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo asi que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse._**

**_Capitulo I: Ni el comienzo, ni el fin. _**

_Tres años después..._

_Kaneka POV._

Han pasado muchas cosas desde aquello…

Exactamente no se bien lo que paso, solo se unas pequeñas cosas, que todavía ni yo me las creo, todo es tan irreal y después de ese _'incidente' _mi vida dio un giro total, por así decirlo…

Pues a los ojos de los demás solo soy un simple estudiante universitario y con una vida normal y cotidiana, pero no soy exactamente normal, no, ya no. Pasaron cosas que casi nadie me supo explicar, solo fue una sola persona que de alguna manera pudo hacerlo, o al menos una teoría de lo pudo haber sucedido, y es el dueño de esta cafetería, en la que en este momento estoy con mi amigo hide; pero solo es una simple teoría lo que puede acercarse a lo que sea que me paso, pero bueno esta es mi vida y aunque quiera no la puedo… cambar.

_Fin __POV__Kaneki._

Era una tarde soleada y tranquila en Toyo, Japón; y dentro de la cafetería Anteiku el ambiente era aún más tranquilo y cómodo. En una mesa se encontraban dos amigos, uno de pelo azabache y el otro rubio conversando amenamente sentados en una mesa cerca de la ventana donde se podían traspasar libremente los cálidos y tenues rayos del sol de esa tarde.

"Hey, kaneki" Hide dijo esto mientras agitaba una mano enfrente de la cara de su amigo, pues llevaba tiempo llamando su atención y este no parecía estar escuchando a su amigo.

Kaneki estaba mirando hacia el televisor de la cafetería mientras tenía la cabeza en una de sus manos mientras la otra estaba sosteniendo delicadamente la taza de café cerca de su boca.

"Um, si perdón ¿Qué estabas diciendo?" Contesto por fin Kaneki después de quitar los ojos de la pantalla y darle un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

"Estas muy pensativo, ¿Qué te pasa? Hide le pregunto mientas una expresión de preocupación cruzaba por su cara.

"N-no, no es nada, es solo que…" suspiro "Has oído las noticias, recientemente hay más ataques ghouls, me pregunto cuál será la razón; además se dice que estos ataques son del mismo ghoul, y si eso es cierto este ghoul solo come por comer" Kaneki le explico un poco alterado por estos sucesos que recientemente habían sucedido pues estaba más preocupado por Hide que por él.

"¿No crees que te preocupas demasia…" Hide paro cuando Kaneki le dio una mirada de desaprobación mezclada con una de indignación "¡Hey no mires así!, además cual es la probabilidad de que te encuentres con el ghoul que mencionaste… ¡Bueno no me contestes!, pero lo piensas demasiado, ¡Que te estás haciendo viejo!" Con esto último Hide ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

"H-hey, i-idiota, baja la voz ¡Y a quien le dices viejo!" Le reprendió Kaneki a su amigo con una cara roja de enojo y vergüenza.

"Ja, ja, ja, ahora tu eres el que está gritando" Hide le dijo mientras regulaba su respiración y secaba las pequeñas lagrimillas que se asomaban en las esquinas de sus ojos.

"Si ya deja de reírte; además mencionaste que cual era la probabilidad de encontrarme con el ghoul; pues en base en mi experiencia es muy alta, pero no estoy preocupado por mi ¿Qué pasara si tú te encuentras con un ghoul? ¿Eh? Como no quieres que me preocupe, Hide eres mi mejor amigo" Kaneki le dijo mientras sus ojos mostraban mucha preocupación hacia su amigo.

Hide inmediatamente sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho.

Hide realmente solo trataba de bromear con la situación pues quería que su amigo no se preocupara y olvidara _'eso' _por al menos por un pequeño momento olvidara a los ghouls, no quería hacerle la vida más difícil de lo que ya era.

"Está bien tendré cuidado, los dos lo haremos" Hide rápidamente recupero su humor de siempre, que hizo que aunque una pequeña presión en los hombros de Kaneki se desvaneciera.

"Gracias Hide" Kaneki le dijo mientras que una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro y le daba un brillo extra en esos ojos grisáceos que Hide correspondió con una sonrisa más grande enseñando los dientes.

"Um y hablando de ghouls…, tu que los has visto ¿Cómo son exactamente?" Hide le pregunto un tanto curioso, pues aunque haya dicho que quería que al menos Kaneki olvidara por un momento los ghouls… en verdad tenía curiosidad.

Kaneko pensó por un momento antes de responder a su amigo.

"Pues su apariencia no es diferente a la nuestra, pero _los humanos_ no podrían reconocerlos… tan fácilmente" Le contesto Kaneki mirando a su amigo que al parecer estaba poniendo mucha atención y no se había dado cuenta que se había manchado las mejillas del pastel del chocolate que estaba comiendo.

"¿En serio? Y ¿porque dijiste _'tan fácilmente'? ¿_Acaso hay comportamientos por los cuales se puedan identificar? , yo no lo creo, pienso que sería demasiado imposible" Después de decir todo esto Hide tomo una gran bocanada de aire pues había dicho todo esto sin tomar ningún respiro, después le daba rápidamente otro mordisco a su pastel.

"Je, je, je, ahora estas muy curioso acerca de los ghouls" Kaneki se rio nerviosamente por el entusiasmo de su amigo.

"si es cierto, pero es tu culpa por sacar el tema" Hide le contesto inmediatamente.

"¡Ha!, ¿C-cómo que mi culpa?" Le reclamo Kaneki "Y hablando de ghouls realmente me los imaginaba diferentes, algo como esto" mientras decía esto Kaneki sacaba una hoja de su mochila y un lápiz para dibujar.

Después de unos momentos Kaneki termino su dibujo dispuesto a enseñárselo a su amigo.

"¡Algo asi!" Kaneki alzo el dibujo para que hide lo viera.

"Wow, kaneki eres muy bueno dibujando" Hide elogio a su amigo por su dibujo, el dibujo constaba de un monstruo con garras y ciertas texturas que lo hizo ver más realista. "Mira Kaneki también hice uno" hide agrego enseñándole el dibujo a su amigo.

"Wow, Hide tu dibujo es… interesante" Kaneki le dijo un tanto confundido por el extraño dibujo de su amigo, pues era una persona algo extraña que parecía una combinación entre Hide y el o al menos era lo que parecía a él.

Después de eso el ambiente entre los dos se envolvió en un cómodo silencio hasta que Hide llamo la atención de su amigo preguntándole sobre la chica que había mencionado hace unos días en la universidad.

"Oh sí, es cierto ella viene aquí y quiero acercármele, pues he visto que lee los libros de Tatsuki Sen y realmente me emociona mucho saber que tal vez puedo conocer a alguien que comparte mí mismo gusto por leer" Una sonrisa gigante con un suave tinte rosa en las mejillas apareció en el rostro de Kaneki.

"Ha, tú y tus libros inentendibles y bueno así que... ¿Ella es linda?" Con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa divertida Hide le pregunto a su amigo.

"Si de hecho es muy linda, y se lo que estás pensando Hide, realmente eres un pervertido" Kaneki inmediatamente le regaño "Pero aunque no me creas, no la busco porque quiero que sea mi novia, solo quiero que sea mi amiga y nada mas ¿Acaso eso es tan malo?" Kaneki le explico a Hide.

"Aja si claro Kaneki, todo lo que digas es verdad" Hide le miro divertido mientras se recargaba más en su asiento con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

Hide sabía que su amigo no estaba buscando una relación amorosa en ese momento pero realmente le divertía hacer enojar a su amigo, además de realmente se veía muy lindo enojado siempre con un mohín, con el ceño fruncido y un ligero tinte rosa en su mejillas… esperen _¡LINDO!_

**Lo dejo hasta aquí probablemente siempre actualice los domingos.**

**Realmente no estoy seguro de lo que la gente esté pensando de esta historia hasta el momento, así que usted podría decirme lo que piensa? Y tal vez darme algunas ideas, yo tengo más o menos planeado lo que va a suceder pero quisiera saber que les gustaría que pasara.**


	3. Algunos recuerdos del pasado

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

**_Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida._**

**_No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse._**

**_Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Violacion y Mpreg._**

**_Hide Pov_**

_¡Lindo!_

No, no, no ¡En que estoy pensando!

Lindo, por supuesto que no ¿verdad? ¡No!, no claro que no.

¡Ugh!_ estos sentimientos pensé que se habían ido..._

Oh demonios ahora que hago ¿Kaneki se dará cuenta de mi ansiedad?

Hide no pienses y solo actúa maldita sea.

Estúpidos sentimientos

Cambia de tema, cambia de tema, cambia tema, cambia de tema…

¡Ah! ¡Ya se!

**_Normal Pov_**

"Así que… ¿Cómo es ella?" Hide dijo

"Bueno ella es... ¡Mira es ella la que acaba de entrar!" Kaneki le dijo mientras una gran sonrisa se mostraba en su cara

Mientras Kaneki decía esto la chica que acababa de ingresar a la cafetería era una chica de pelo largo color violeta, vestido blanco y hermosa figura pasaba al lado de ellos y se sentaba en una mesa un poco cerca pero no lo suficiente como para que ella escuche lo que Hide y Kaneki estuvieran comentando en eses momento.

"Oh Kaneki, no creo que tengas ni siquiera la más mínima oportunidad de acercártele, simplemente mírala es muy bella y parce muy popular y tu pues… no es por ofenderte ni nada pero…tú y ella se verían como la bella y lo que sea" Hide dijo

"¡La bestia!" Kaneki corrigió a su amigo

"Muy bien ya que te eh visto perdido de amor, creo que me iré" Hide dijo mientras dejaba el dinero encima del libro de Kaneki 'El huevo de la cabra negra'

"E-espera Hide yo no estoy…" Kaneki suspiro sabía que no podía hacer nada para sacarle la idea a Hide de que le gustaba esa chica

"Buena suerte iluso Kaneki" Hide dijo esto antes de salir de Anteiku

Kaneki dio un gran suspiro por el comportamiento de su amigo; después de que su amigo dejado la cafetería se dispuso a leer su libro, por el rabillo del ojo observo a la chica y se dio cuenta que ella estaba leyendo el mismo libro que él, realmente estaba tan emocionado podía ser amigo de alguien que comparte sus mismos gustos.

-Salto de tiempo-

_Con Hide_

"Wow, enserio van a tener una cita creo que a veces tienes suerte eh, Kaneki" Hide le dijo a su amigo por teléfono después de que este le llamara para darle la noticia.

"¡Que no es una cita Hide!" Kaneki le contesto gritándole a Hide y este tuvo que apartar un tanto el teléfono para no quedar sordo.

"Si, si lo que digas Neki-chan~" Dicho esto Hide colgó el teléfono dejando a su amigo un poco molesto.

_Kaneki POV_

"Hide baka, solo lo hace para molestarme" Realmente no sé qué le pasa desde que le dije sobre Rize-san no para de insinuar que me gusta y que es una cita que acaso es raro que un chico quiera acercarse a una chica solo porque quiere sea su amiga y no una novia potencial… sí creo que es un poco raro… solo un poco…

Bueno tal vez muy raro, pero que importa.

Si tengo suerte tendré una amiga nueva y así dejare de molestar tanto a Hide… me pregunto si Hide ya se habrá cansado de mí y me abandonara…

**_Como todos lo hicieron, te abandonaron _**

**_Y para suerte tuya yo puedo reunirte con ellos _**

**_Solo piénsalo así dejaras de sufrir_**

**_Dejaras de ser despreciado por los demás_**

**_Y tu amigo Hide ya no tendrá que soportar…_**

**_¡A alguien como tú!_**

Cierro los ojos con fuerza para sacar esas imágenes de mi cabeza.

Aún recuerdo esos ojos negros e iris rojo como la sangre.

Esa sonrisa tan sádica que me atormenta cada noche.

Pero lo peor fue lo que vino después y…

Los recuerdos son tan claros como si los hubiera vivido ayer

**_A-alguien como yo…_**

**_Si alguien como tu; para el eres solo basura, un juguete_**

**_Que solo lo usa para su propio beneficio… cuando ya no le sirvas_**

**_Te desechara sin ningún remordimiento_**

**_¡N-no, te equivocas! Hide no es así_**

Aún recuerdo las saladas y amargas lagrimas que recorrían mi rostro

**_Tan inocente mi pequeño, pero no has escuchado todo lo que tenía que decir ¿Quieres escuchar que eres para mí?_**

Estaba seguro que en ese momento no debió de haber preguntado pero aun así…

**_¿Que soy para ti?_**

**_Tu eres el ser más perfecto y misterioso que eh conocido en toda mi vida, eres un ángel a mis ojos, tan trágico has vivido muchas cosas en toda tu vida más tragedias que nada; pero estas incompleto…_**

**_¿I-incompleto?_**

Sabía que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar pero estaba petrificado del miedo en ese momento.

**_Oh si, incompleto este ángel aún no está manchado de sangre_**

**_¿¡Sa-sangre!?_**

**_Si… Así que déjame ¡ARREGLAR ESO POR TI!_**

_Normal POV_

Kaneki se despertó con la respiración agitado y una fina capa de sudor en todo su cuerpo, no sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido.

Pero lo que si sabía es que no quería que Hide ni nadie lo abandonara de esa _Forma _como lo hizo su padre, su madre y…_ como lo hicieron ellos_.

**N/A: Disculpen mi retraso de que… dos semanas? Realmente estoy decepcionada de mi misma y la 'Calidad' de este capítulo pues no me gustó mucho en realidad pronto lo editare se me hizo muy cortito y además no eh tenido mucho tiempo. **

**Eh estado ocupada con algunos proyectos de la escuela y por fin pudieron arreglar mi computadora :D**

**Bueno díganme que les ha parecido la historia por hasta el momento y díganme por cual pareja votan por el momento es así:**

**1 Hidekane**

**1 Shuneki**

**Jeje bueno un voto para cada uno, y un agradecimiento a los que comentaron **

**mary-animeangel y el invitado: HidexKaneki**

**También a los que siguen esta historia y la pusieron en favoritos, muchas gracias**

**Bueno sin más me despido, espero leernos pronto.**

**Sayonara**~


	4. Ver la mentira ¿O ver la falsa verdad?

**Resumen : La vida de Kaneki ken tiene mucho secretos que talvez no todos sus amigos saben, cosas que no imaginaban como personas que conoció y personas que perdió, tal vez Rize Kamishiro no fue el primer ghoul que conoció.**

**Pareja: Indefinida Tsukiyama x Kaneki o Hide x Kaneki**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

_**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Violacion y Mpreg.**_

Me desperté… bueno, mejor dicho, me levante de la cama pues no había dormido en toda la noche después de aquel sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos esa cara aparecía con esa sonrisa sádica y esos ojos rojos tan llenos de lujuria que me daba tanta repugnancia y lo recuerdo y los recuerdo… a ellos.

Me vestí; me puse una camisa de vestir blanca y un suéter de color azul encima de esta, un pantalón beige y unos zapatos color café.

Agarre mi mochila, mis llaves y salí por la puerta de mi apartamento.

Hoy me vería con Rize-san

Ella me agrada mucho es bonita, lista, le gusta leer, sin embargo…esto es algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta y menos enfrente de Hide pero en el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndola siento algo raro cuando la veo y no, no son las clásicas mariposas que sientas cuando estás enamorado.

No lo que siento no es amor, es algo totalmente diferente.

Emanaba un aura que ya había sentido antes pero… ¿De dónde?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Salto de tiempo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rize-san y yo nos encontrábamos en el lugar donde habíamos acordado, platicando en una mesa al lado de la ventana.

Yo estaba comiendo un pastel de chocolate y un café y ella había pedido un sándwich que estaba cortado en triángulos a los cuales apenas y le había dado un mordisco.

Esto me parece familiar, estos comportamientos me recuerdan a 'el'

Que 'coincidencia', valla que tengo mala suerte, no es verdad Rize-san

Que poder hacer para hacerla dudar, aunque esto me dé pavor creo que este será el momento perfecto para sanar mi miedo.

"Umm, etto, Rize-san ¿No tiene hambre? Apenas si ha comido" le pregunto, quería ver que me respondía.

"¡Oh! Si es que… ummm, etto, es que estoy en una dieta" me contesto, con que eso es, acaso cree que soy idiota.

"Pero una dieta tiene que ser balanceada, no hay que dejar de comer a esos extremos ¿No lo cree, Rize-san?"

"Si p-pero este yo, es que…"

"Es que nada, ¿acaso tiene una razón biológica para no comer nada?, ¿acaso usted no puede ingerir nada?"

"¿Eh?, razón biológica Kaneki-san ¿De qué está hablando?"

"¿Qué de que estoy hablando?, creo que usted lo sabe perfectamente bien ¿no es así?"

"¡Que!, ¿C-cómo?, di-digo, que gracioso es Kaneki-san, no sabía que era tan bromista"

"No lo soy"

¿Porque lo hago? , ¿Porque es tan divertido?

Esto se me es familiar.

Lo que hago… la intención con la que digo las cosas se parece tanto ah…

¡NO PUEDE SER!

"En un momento vuelvo Kaneki-san, tengo que ir al tocador, disculpe"

Apenas si alcance a escuchar lo que me dijo, pues estaba sumido en mis pensamientos.

Pensando.

Porque todo esto me recuerda a 'el'

Porque recientemente estoy teniendo más sueños y pensamientos sobre 'el'

Porque me sigues atormentando

Porque…

San, neki, kaneki…

"Kaneki-san, ¿Qué pasa?, se ve preocupado"

No me di cuenta en que momento regreso pero cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia ella…

Lo supe…

Una ghoul.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- POV Rize: con Kaneki -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya estaba con Kaneki-san en el lugar que quedamos, yo solo pedí un sándwich, no estaba acostumbrada a comer la comida humana solo para ocultarme así que esto era la única comida humana que podía ingerir, en cambio Kaneki-san ordeno un pastel de chocolate y un café, tan solo de ver lo que pidió me daba asco, pero bueno no podía quejarme, unos cuantos gramos no estaban de más para mi próxima comida y de todos modos esto sería lo último que Kaneki-san probaría.

Yo le di un mordisco a mi sándwich en todo el tiempo en que estuvimos platicando, si no comía nada Kaneki-san podría sospechar algo, pero no es que me preocupara, los humanos a veces pueden ser tan idiotas y fáciles de manejar.

"Umm, etto, Rize-san ¿No tiene hambre? Apenas si ha comido" me pregunto de repente al parecer se dio cuenta.

Que fácil solo tengo ponerme un poco tímida y decirle lo mismo que a todos, esto me aburre la misma rutina de siempre, igual que siempre, pero lo que no es aburrido e igual era cuando me los comía, sus expresiones y sus gritos eran diferentes cada noche y su sabor totalmente esquisto. Estoy tan impaciente para comerme a Kaneki-san, ya me imagino sus gritos y con esa cara tan linda e inocente que tiene, sus expresión será la mejor que veré hasta el momento.

"¡Oh! Si es que… ummm, etto, es que estoy en una dieta" le respondí, tan idiotas e ingenuos los humanos, siempre se tragan las mismas mentiras.

"Pero una dieta tiene que ser balanceada, no hay que dejar de comer a esos extremos ¿No lo cree, Rize-san?"

¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa?, se supone que Kaneki-san no debería haber dicho nada, tuvo que habérselo creído de inmediato y no dudar de lo que dije, todos se lo creen a la primero, le debió de habérselo creído a la primera, pero en que es diferente, tal vez cree que tengo anorexia o algo así ¿verdad? Si, debe de ser así, la mayoría de los humanos no sabe cómo somos los ghouls ¿verdad?

Tranquilízate Kamishiro este humano no debe de tener ni una simple idea de lo que eres.

Pero ahora eso no me importa, lo que importa es… que le contesto, él tiene buenos argumentos y decirle que así es la dieta no ayudara en nada, si piensa que tengo anorexia será más pegajoso y estará preocupado, que asco, pero bueno no me queda de otra, que crea eso si quiere, modos no vivirá por mucho tiempo pero debo admitir que 'me atrapo' si se puede decirle así, no sé qué contestarle a ver que se me ocurre.

"Si p-pero este yo, es que…" mi voz tiembla, imposible.

"Es que nada, ¿acaso tiene una _razón biológica_ para no comer nada?, ¿acaso usted no puede ingerir nada?" razón biológica, pero que está pasando aquí, quien es este tipo, quien es Kaneki-san, como puede ser tan acertado.

"¿Eh?, razón biológica Kaneki-san ¿De qué está hablando?" debo saber de qué me está hablando para salir rápidamente de esta situación.

"¿Qué de que estoy hablando?, creo que usted lo sabe perfectamente bien ¿no es así?"

Parece que lo subestime demasiado, baje la guardia ¿¡Se-será un investigador ghoul!?No no puede ser es imposible, ninguno se me había acercado tanto pero es muy poco probable, es muy joven y no tiene maleta solo tiene una mochila y es muy pequeña su Quinque no podría caber ahí, parece ser muy observador, pero me estoy saltando apresuradamente a conclusiones sin sentido, debo tranquilizarme, tal vez ni siquiera sospeche que soy una ghoul, ¿o si lo hace?, tal vez él es un ghoul, no imposible no huele como a uno, cálmate Kamishiro estás perdiendo el control de tu mente, no dejes que un humano te haga dudar y sentir miedo, tu no debes sentir miedo eres la ghoul a la que todos tiene miedo, a la que todos temen, tu no deberías de sentir miedo, todos lo demás deben de sentir miedo, él debe de sentir miedo de ti, tal vez me esté jugando una broma, si eso es.

"¡Que!, ¿C-cómo?, di-digo, que gracioso es Kaneki-san, no sabía que era tan bromista"

"No lo soy"

¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

Tengo que matarlo inmediatamente, Investigador o no, humano o ghoul…

¡Tengo que matarlo!

Tengo que calmarme primero antes de hacer algo incluso si pienso matarlo tengo que pensarlo antes.

"En un momento vuelvo Kaneki-san, tengo que ir al tocador, disculpe"

Me levante de mi asiento y fui al baño, entre rápidamente y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Después de verificar que nadie más estuviera en el baño, entre a un cubículo, metí mis dedos en mi garganta para así vomitar lo poco de alimento humano que había comido.

Salí de cubículo y me moje la cara, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Nadie, absolutamente nadie me había humillado de esa forma, nadie me había puesto tan asustada, nadie la había puesto tan dudosa y minuciosa de su acciones, ninguna comida suya le había puesto en la situación en que estaba dudosa de matarlo o no.

Eso le hacía sentir tan frustrada.

Si él era un investigador ghoul, él pudo haber hecho ya un reporte de mí, si yo lo había investigado y seguirlo para atraerlo hacia a mí el puedo haber hecho lo mismo y puedo haber caído a mi trampa apropósito, si él era un investigador ghoul él es el primero que se le había acercado tanto y si lo mato y ya tenía un reporte hecho de mí, se darían cuenta inmediatamente y todos sus compañeros hasta los más calificados irían por mí, no creo que solo manden a unos cuantos para cazarme, no, con el rango en el que deben calificarme, no creo que sean tan confiados y debo admitir que con **todos **los del CCG contra mí, no iba a sobrevivir.

Pero no podía ser un investigador, lo estuve vigilando y no vi nada que me haga reafirmar mis sospechas ni siquiera llegar a ellas.

¿Podría ser un ghoul? No, imposible no huele como uno y sus hábitos alimenticios y su forma de comportarse no coinciden.

Llegue a una decisión y sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Seguir mi plan, el que tenia de un principio, acabar con esta 'cita' con una deliciosa cena.

Salí del baño para encontrarme con Kaneki-san y seguir con esta farsa y así acabar pronto para matarlo y poder disfrutar de sus expresiones de dolor mientras como su suculenta carne.

Cuando iba acercándome a nuestra mesa vi que estaba mirando hacia la mesa apretando fuertemente su taza de café con las manos y su mirada expresaba sufrimiento y aprecia que en cualquier momento iba a romperse a llorar.

Me le acerque y dije su nombre pero no parecía escucharme, lo intente varias veces hasta que me decidí a preguntar:

"Kaneki-san, ¿Qué pasa?, se ve preocupado"

En el momento en que volteo a verme… son esos ojos llenos de dolor, sufrimiento los cuales parecían a ver visto tanto, los cuales parecían a ver visto lo cruel que es el mundo, lo cruel que son las personas, en ese momento me estaban viendo a mí y a la persona que le pertenecían esos ojos parecía que ante él se le revelaba algo tan importante para dar la próxima decisión en su vida, el siguiente paso y yo…

Lo supe.

Un patético humano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-POV NORMAL.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que los dos tuvieran un momento de conexión ante sus ojos, con la cual supieron que es lo que debían de hacer, fueron recorriendo tiendas y lugares, comprando algunos libros y pasando en tiempo juntos, pero todo el tiempo los dos observándose discretamente sin que ni unos de los dos supiera, observando detalladamente los comportamientos del otro.

Llego el momento en que los dos deberían tomar su camino para llegar a su casa.

"Muchas gracias por lo de hoy" Rize dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

"No, gracias. Ha sido divertido" Kaneki le contesto haciendo una profunda reverencia.

"Eh, bueno tengo que irme mis padres deben estar preocupados al igual que los suyos, además tengo que llegar rápido, algunos familiares llegaran y a mi madre no le gustara ni un poco que me desvié del camino por alguna tontería, bueno hasta luego Rize-san" Después de decir esto Kaneki se alejó rápidamente de Rize para no seguir más tiempo con ella.

Desde luego mintió sobre sus padres y la cena con sus familiares, pues sus padres habían muerto y los familiares que le quedaban eran sus tíos y primos y no es que a él le agradaran mucho, con esta mentira logro deshacer el plan de Rize.

Pero ella no se quedaría atrás, Kaneki forzó a Rize para cambiar su plan rápidamente.

Rize corrió hasta alcanzar a Kaneki, poniendo así en marcha su plan.

"Oh, Kaneki-san, puedo caminar junto a usted, yo también vivo por este camino, no creo que haya problema, además recientemente se estaba hablando sobre aquellos incidentes"

"Oh, ¿Los Ghouls?"

"Estoy terriblemente mal por cómo se ha manejado eso"

_Mentira_

_Mentirosa_

Kaneki y Rize pensaron al mismo tiempo después de lo dicho por la última.

"Uh, bueno pero nos separaremos cuando nuestros caminos sean diferente, no puede acompañarla hasta su casa"

"Si, muchas gracias"

Kaneki seguía un camino diferente al cual llevaba a su casa y Rize lo seguía, él no quería arriesgarse que ella lo siguiera hasta su casa. Después de un tiempo Rize se detuvo cerca de una calle obscura y dijo con una voz seria.

"Kaneki-san vi la forma en que me mirabas todos estos días y tengo que decirte que yo también…estoy interesada en ti"

"Lo siento Rize-san pero yo no estoy interesada en esa forma y nunca lo estaré, trate de acercarme a usted porque vi que tenía los mismo gustos que yo y pensé que podíamos ser amigos pero…me di cuenta que eso sería imposible"

"Uhh, veo que si eres un chico diferente a todos, normalmente todos se sienten atraídos por mí, bueno basta de juegos"

"¿De qué habla Rize-san?"

"Creo que sabes de que estoy hablando Kaneki-san"

"Tal vez sea así"

_Tú eres…_

_¡Tú eres!_

"Un Ghoul"

"¡MI CENA!"

**N/A: Jejeje gomen… lo siento si tardo tanto tiempo pero tuve un bloqueo de escritor pero lo recompense con otra idea que me había venido a la cabeza de Tokyo ghoul también Mpreg y se llama Son of Hidekane si usted no sabía de esta historia puede ir a mi perfil y leerla si usted le interesa bueno y ahora que son vacaciones estaré actualizando estas dos historias con las frecuencia que debería y este capítulo lo hice más largo de lo normal. **

**Pronto cambiare la imagen cuando llegue el momento de descubrir quien es 'el'**

**Díganme que les pareció y si tiene alguna idea o sugerencia.**

**Y la pareja si quieren que sea Shuneki o Hidekane, la verdad estoy inclinándome por la primera pareja pero quisiera saber su opinión primero.**

**Sayonara~**


	5. Una batalla interesante

**Resumen : La vida de Kaneki ken tiene mucho secretos que talvez no todos sus amigos saben, cosas que no imaginaban como personas que conoció y personas que perdió, tal vez Rize Kamishiro no fue el primer ghoul que conoció.**

**Pareja: Indefinida Tsukiyama x Kaneki o Hide x Kaneki**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

_**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Violacion y Mpreg.**_

_Anteriormente_

…..

_**Tú eres…**_

_**¡Tú eres!**_

"**Un Ghoul"**

"**¡MI CENA!"**

…..

_Ahora_

Rize se detuvo abruptamente cuando iba a atacar, lo dicho por mí la hizo detenerse.

"Uhh… ¿cómo sabes que soy una ghoul?

"No tengo porque contestarte"

"Mira pequeño bastardo, tengo mucha hambre y realmente quisiera disfrutarte como mi cena pero antes, ¡Contéstame la pregunta!"

Demonios, nunca debí de permitirle que me siguiera, debí haber escapado de esta 'cita' cuando tuve la oportunidad, ¡Demonios!

"Bueno, yo lo sé porque…"

"¡Porque!, vamos que ya estoy hambrienta"

"Bueno mmm. ¡Oh! ¿Rize-san, quienes serán esos señores con maleta detrás de usted?"

Rize-san volteo rápidamente atrás suyo al parecer lo que le dije la alerto un poco, cuando volteo ya no estaba donde hace unos segundos.

Y eso fue porque lo único que se me ocurrió fue…

Correr.

"¡Maldito!, ¡Esto ya lo había dicho antes pero…! ¡Basta de juegos!, ¡No me importa, como lo descubriste!, ¡No me importa si eres un investigador ghoul! ¡VOY A MARTE Y TE CONVERTIRAS EN MI CENA ESTA NOCHE!"

Rize-san empezó a correr hacia mi dirección y aumente más mi velocidad para no ser atrapado, pero ella hizo algo que yo había olvidado.

Revelo su kagune.

Yo realmente no había pensado en su kagune y cuando voltee para ver cuánto le llevaba de ventaja y cuando vi su kagune que era de 4 tentáculos de color rojo que salen de su espalda, me sentí totalmente aterrado.

Seguí corriendo lo más que pude pero ella aun así logro alcanzarme y jalo mi tobillo con uno de sus tentáculos haciéndome caer, su risa sádica se escuchaba por toda la calle y si alguien pudiera escuchar tal risa, seguramente tendría escalofríos que penetrarían su columna vertebral al igual que yo.

Esta situación me recordaba a aquella noche y por supuesto también a 'el', pero lo que pasaba en este momento no era ni remotamente ni parecido, pues para ella yo soy la cena del día de hoy, una comida más de la semana y ella no dudaría en matarme cuando me tuviera totalmente atrapado y por ultimo ella no me tendría tantos días encerrado en una bodega abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad y de día tratarme como a su pequeño 'ángel' dándome todo lo que quisiera excepto mi libertad y se pasaba torturándome y violándome todas las noches sin excepción y que cada vez que hacia esto último se la pasaba devorando un pedazo de carne tras otro que arrancaba de mí, haciéndome tragar cada noche partes de su kagune combinado con su sangre y la mía haciendo que mi garganta se quemara como el auténtico infierno.

No, ella no haría eso.

Cuando caí al suelo por el tentáculo en mi tobillo trate de arrastrarme y librarme de su agarre pero me fue imposible. Ella me arrastro y me alzo, quedando mis pies arriba y mi cabeza abajo.

Iba a lanzarme contra el muro de la construcción que estaba a un lado pero antes de eso agarre como pude mi mochila con los dedos sujetándola fuertemente con mis manos y con la fuerza que ella hacía para lanzarme yo utilice eso como ventaja para darle un golpe en la cara con mi mochila.

Eso tal vez no le hizo ningún daño pero logro confundirla y hacer que se desconcentrara y en vez de que yo estuviera enviado contra el muro fui enviado más arriba en la construcción donde aún no se hacían las paredes.

Aterrice en un montón de sacos, haciendo mi caída más suave que dar duro contra el muro.

Mire hacia abajo y vi como Rize-san estaba algo aturdida por el golpe o creo que algo sorprendida, tal vez eh sido de las pocas o la única 'cena' que ha hecho algo de verdad para defenderse y evitar ser comido tan fácilmente.

Aparte mi mirada rápidamente de donde había estado observando antes a Rize-san y así evitar que me viera y supiera donde había aterrizado.

Me levante algo adolorido por el golpe de la caída. Corrí y busque un lugar para esconderme tratando de buscar lo más adecuado para defenderme y así protegerme de los posibles ataques si es que me encontraba.

Finalmente después de estar recorriendo la construcción a escondidas y sin ser visto, había encontrado un buen escondite. Constaba de tres tablas de madera que eran como 'paredes' donde había varios sacos amontonados iguales en los que había aterrizado.

Fue justo ahí cuando me escondí entre esos sacos, agachándome lo más que pude entre estos.

Tome mi 'arma' que era un tubo de metal que había encontrado.

Pude escuchar los pasos de Rize-san y escuche decir con una voz juguetona, algo malvada y muy enojada

"Kaneki-san, realmente debo admitir que usted es el único que me ha hecho dudar de mi misma y hacerme pensar dos veces si matar o no matar a mi cena de hoy, también que usted es el único humano que ha descubierto que soy un ghoul y que ha tenido el valor o mejor dicho el único que no ha tenido tanto miedo para hacer algo aparte de gritar. Nadie se había defendido, no, me corrijo nuevamente, nadie había logrado defenderse, me sorprendí cuando usted logro pegarme, eso no me lo esperaba, Kaneki-san creo que usted no deja de sorprenderme, es una persona interesante, ¡Eso me hace tener más ganas de devorarlo!, así que haga esto más fácil y salga de donde quiera que este que no pienso jugar a las escondidas"

Sentí como todo mi cuerpo temblaba de terror puro, respirando agitadamente y tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"Kaneki-san déjese de tonterías, ¿Acaso tiene un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? Cuando estábamos comiendo en ese lugar tuvimos esa tan tensa conversación, parecía tan temerario y serio que parecía que disfrutaba de mi confusión y nerviosismo, en cierto modo le tuve 'miedo' a ese Kaneki, pero ahora actúa como un bebe, solo huye de las situación cobardemente pero no es que me queje, después de todo lo que más me encanta aparte de leer, es arrancar y devorar los órganos de una persona mientras trata de huir de mi"

No me moví de mi lugar, no me inmute por los comentarios llenos de veneno que salían de su boca, solo sentía como finas gotas saladas recorrían mis mejillas provocadas por el miedo de lo que podía pasar si me encontraba; las limpie rápidamente, presione mi mano fuertemente sobre mi boca tratando de calmar mi respiración que se hacía más agitada por cada segundo que pasaba.

Rize-san se acercaba más y más hacia donde yo estaba, podía sentirlo. Tenía enormes ganas de gritar pero mande ese deseo hacia el fondo, no era momento de hacer algo innecesario.

Escuche como corría hacia donde yo estaba escondido.

Salte rápidamente como ella rompió las tablas de madera que me rodeaban, a causa de que ella rompiera las tablas con su kagune y yo no saltara lo suficientemente lejos, uno de sus tentáculos logro alcanzarme un poco arañándome la espalda haciendo que sangrara.

"Umm, que aroma tan delicioso, tu sangre sí que es especial"

"¡Eres un monstruo!"

"Oh Kaneki-san que dulce es no necesita alagarme que ¡Ni así lograra impedir que lo coma!"

Rize-san corría hacia a mi dispuesta a asesinarme con su kagune. Lanzo un ataque que iba directo así mi cabeza el cual logre bloquearlo por un momento con el tubo que había encontrado, pero después de un momento el tubo no resistió y se rompió, el ataque de Rize-san paso de mi cabeza hacia mi estómago perforándolo hasta atravesar mi espalda.

"¡Suélteme!"

"Ha ha ha ha ¡Qué lindo!, si sigue gritando para mí, tratare de ser amable al comerte solo porque eres tú"

"Dije ¡Suélteme!"

"¿Cómo es que aún no mueres? Creo que debería apuñalarte un poco más"

Cuando su tentáculo ya no estaba en mi estómago, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia donde estaba mi mochila saque algo de lo que me había olvidado.

Un trozo de un kagune.

Después del suceso de aquella noche, tres ghoul me rescataron y antes de despedirnos después de que tomaron el cuidado de mi persona, uno revelo su kagune y arranco un pedazo de este dándomelo para poder defenderme si me encontraba con uno de nuevo y que siempre lo llevara conmigo.

El trozo de kagune tenía un aspecto metálico y brillante, de color morado, pesado y robusto; el pedazo media aproximadamente de 10 a 15 cm, tenía la forma de una cuchilla gigante. Según lo que le dijo el ghoul que su tipo de kagune, el koukaku, es más adecuado para la defensa pero que si en un momento en el que este acorralado podía enterrarlo o intentar cortar una parte del kagune del ghoul.

Sabía que no podía enterrarlo en el kagune del ghoul pero tal vez tenía la oportunidad de enterrárselo en el pecho.

"¡Kaneki-san!"

Rize-san me había atrapado de nuevo enterrándome de nuevo su kagune en el lado lateral de mi estómago, arrastrándome hacia ella, esperándome con la boca abierta para darme una mordida. De nuevo sus ataques hacia a mí los utilice para mi beneficio agarre fuertemente el trozo de kagune en mi mano. La velocidad con la que arrastraba hacia ella por los aires era demasiado rápida, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca levante mi mano y decidí enterrar el pedazo de kagune en otro lugar.

Directo a su boca, destrozando totalmente los dientes, boca de la parte superior, parte de la mandíbula y nariz.

Me soltó dejándome recargado en una pared, ella se balanceo hacia atrás gritando sosteniendo lo que quedaba de su boca que escurría demasiada sangre manchando todas sus manos y su vestido se teñía de rojo rápidamente.

Vi visión se volvía borrosa, y lo último que vi fue como estructuras de acero que venían de arriba cayeron encima de ella, aplastándola por completo, después de unos minutos un hombre un joven alto, de pelo negro vistiendo un traje negro con corbata color verde obscuro y un collar con una cruz en él, corriendo hacia mi dirección frenéticamente con una mano sostenía un celular pegado a su oreja hablando apresuradamente con alguien a través de este y con la otra sostenía un maletín color gris.

**N/A: Hey! Espero que este capitule les guste y si usted creía que 'el' era Tsukiyama pues pensó mal :D y adivinaran quien es la persona del maletín, yo creo que sí.**

**Hay una parte del fanfic que dice dar duro contra el muro, cuando lo escribí a las 2:54 de la mañana no me pareció raro, pero cuando lo lei de nuevo me dio mucha risa pero aun así decidí dejarlo en ese momento pensé 'ay Kaneki y yo pensé que eras inocente :L' **

**Si usted desea decirme algo, opinar marcar un error ortográfico o algo parecido, siéntase libre de hacerlo me ayudaría mucho para mejorar esta historia.**

**No tengo nada más que decirles creo… solo felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo :3**

**Sayonara~ **


End file.
